Reviens moi, j'ai fais des Cupcakes !
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: Dans une description, il y a une description, cependant il n'y aura pas de description, car mon chien a mangé la description, même si j'ai pas vraiment de chien pour manger la description, du coup on est en panne de description.


Comment écrire...

Un drame romantique sur Fairy Tail.

Freed est parti seul suite à sa déception de la guilde, il parti rejoindre l'armée, abandonnant Elfman sur le champs de bataille.

Cette description n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Avec GreatPeace [Luky et Marion]

* * *

 **Luky** : J'ai une nouvelle idée de fanfiction ! Et si on écrivait, un drama-romantique !

 **Marion** : Tu n'écris pas de drama post-romantique…

 **Luky** : Mais ça pourrait être marrant ! Aide moi, je te montre le titre :

Reviens-moi

 **Marion** : C'est pas assez original et je le trouve beaucoup trop court.

 **Luky** : Bah alors…

Reviens-moi, je t'ai nettoyé la salle de bain et préparé des cupcakes.

 **Marion** : C'est un peu mieux.

 **Luky** : Tu veux que je t'explique le début ?

 **Marion** : Essaye toujours…

 **Luky** : Bon déjà, toute l'équipe de Natsu se trouve dans le hall de la guilde et les quatre s'emmerdent.

* * *

Natsu était affalé sur le comptoir tandis que Gray, assit sur son tabouret, regardait ses pieds. Erza, elle, restait sombre comme d'habitude. Lucy regardait le temps passer ainsi que Mirajane qui essuyait sa vaisselle.

* * *

 **Marion** : Et tu veux pas qu'ils se fasse encore plus chier ?

* * *

Natsu était toujours aussi affalé sur le comptoir, tandis que Gray avait son cou accroché à une corde qui le faisait suspendre en l'air. Erza s'endormit et Lucy cogna sa tête contre le comptoir plusieurs fois.

* * *

 **Marion** : Non, là, ils se font un peu trop chier, et puis à Fairy Tail, ils sont pas censés s'en mettre plein la figure ?

 **Luky** : Ah oui !

* * *

Natsu et Gray se bâtèrent comme d'habitude, Erza mangeait son gâteau fétiche et Lucy était au comptoir entrain d'écrire la suite de son roman.

* * *

 **Marion** : Oui, là c'est un début comme dans chaque fic… Mais ajoute une révélation.

* * *

Lucy releva sa tête de son livre et fit à Mirajane.

\- Mon père est mort.

Mirajane fit tomber son assiette qu'elle essuyait.

* * *

 **Marion** : Mais on le sait déjà qu'il est mort ! Ajoute autre chose, une de ses amies.

* * *

\- Lucy !

Lucy se retourna et vit Levy avec un visage inquiétant.

\- Lucy, j'ai attrapé un rhum.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et Mirajane qui l'avait entendu, fit tomber son assiette face à cette révélation.

* * *

 **Marion** : …

 **Luky** : Bah quoi ?

 **Marion** : Met quelque chose de plus atroce comme maladie !

 **Luky** : D'accord !

* * *

\- Lucy !

Lucy se retourna et vit Levy avec un visage inquiétant.

\- Lucy, j'ai attrapé le tétanos.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et Mirajane qui l'avait entendu, fit tomber son assiette face à cette révélation.

\- Et j'ai le cancer.

Lucy mit une main sur sa bouche, de plus en plus terrifié de ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Et le choléra.

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Lucy.

* * *

 **Marion** : Bon c'est un peu mieux.

 **Luky** : Maintenant, Lucy rentre chez elle et là il y a un accident chez elle et elle part sans qu'on ait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

* * *

Quand Lucy rentra chez elle, tout était inondé. En regardant toute cette eau dans son appartement elle prit conscience de quelque chose :

\- Je dois devenir plus forte !

Elle sortie rapidement et partie hors de la ville.

* * *

 **Marion** : … C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? …

 **Luky** : Mais attend ! Elle a eu une méga grosse fuite chez elle ! Donc si elle essaye de devenir plus forte, elle pourra reboucher ses inondations plus rapidement !

 **Marion** : Mais c'est débile …

 **Luky** : C'est original ! Et là, Natsu la recherche et il te sort **la** phrase de la fanfiction !

* * *

Natsu courait partout dans la forêt de Magnola. Impossible pour lui de retrouver sa blonde. Il hurla :

\- Lucy ! Où es-tu ? J'ai pas enflammé ta cuisine cette fois-ci ! Et j'ai réussi mes cupcakes !

* * *

 **Luky** : Et après, Lucy revient vers Natsu mais elle a changé !

 **Marion** : Dans quel sens ?

 **Luky** : Tu vas voir !

* * *

\- Natsu, fit Lucy assez gêné, je … Je ne serais plus la même, j'ai tant changé.

\- Je vois ça, tu t'es teint les cheveux en vert et tu t'es fait une crête.

* * *

 **Marion** : Tu es … Sérieuse ?

 **Luky** : C'est la dépression ! Nan mais là je suis sûre qu'avec une idée pareil, c'te fanfic deviendra la meilleure que j'ai pu faire !

 **Marion** : …

 **Luky** : Après tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Bah il y a que Lucy fait de nouveau une mission mais elle prend trop aux sérieux.

* * *

\- Je vais venger la mort de mon poisson rouge en exécutant cette mission !

\- Lucy ! Évite de frapper le tableau des missions, on vient de le refaire après que Gray a voulu se le planter durant sa soirée arrosée la nuit dernière !

* * *

 **Marion** : Tu es dégueulasse …

 **Luky** : C'est toi qui a un esprit malsain, moi je n'ai rien précisé. Bon ensuite elle échoue mais Natsu la ramène chez elle !

* * *

Natsu posa Lucy délicatement sur son lit, elle dormait paisiblement, totalement épuisée de sa journée.

\- Ne t'en fais Lucy, je suis avec toi … Même si il t'arrive quelque chose … Car il faut que tu saches que quand je suis avec toi … je me sens tellement bien, je crois que … Je suis amoureux …

* * *

 **Marion** : Mais il est pas comme ça Natsu !

 **Luky** : Dans les fanfiction NaLu, Natsu est toujours OOC... Toujours.

 **Marion** : Dixit celle qui en invente.

* * *

Natsu se mit debout et commença à retirer sa ceinture, puis ensuite, à retirer son pantalon.

* * *

 **Marion** : Il va la violer là...

 **Luky** : Bah euh … … Le lendemain !

* * *

Lucy bailla doucement tout en s'essuyant les yeux, elle vit quelqu'un venir vers son lit. C'était Natsu, un plateau aux mains. Il s'assit à coté de Lucy tout en lui mettant le plateau sur ses jambes.

\- Tu as fait le petit-déjeuné ? Demande Lucy, surprise.

\- Oui ! Je t'ai même fait des cupcakes !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! … Et je t'ai nettoyé la salle de bain … parce que quand même, je sais pas quel sorte de dentifrice tu utilises mais ça sentait trop fort et ça puait ! … Mais je crois que je me suis trompé de produit, et j'ai voulu te refaire la baignoire mais le tuyau est parti tout seul …

Lucy se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Attend … C'est à cause de toi que j'ai eu une inondation !

\- Euh oui … Mais je voulais te le dire …

\- Non ! Comment peux-tu ?! C'est juste abominable ce que tu viens de faire ! Pars et oublie moi ! Ordonna-t-elle à ce dernier.

Natsu se mit debout et recula la bouche ouverte et inquiet.

\- Mais attend Lucy … Je t'ai fait des cupcakes !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Ce que tu as fait est ignoble !

\- Mais Lucy … Tenta Natsu en se rapprochant d'elle. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime …

Le cœur de Lucy se mit à battre la chamade, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

\- Ah … Ah bon ?

Il hocha la tête. Natsu se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

* * *

 **Luky** :*toute fière* Et voilà !

 **Marion** : C'est pas si dramatique que ça…

 **Luky** : Bah si ! Quelqu'un est mort !

 **Marion** : Euh oui mais qui ?

 **Luky** : Bah voyons…

* * *

Juvia pleurait à chaude larme. C'était probablement le pire jour de son existence. Erza se rapprocha d'elle en toute inquiétude.

\- Et bien Juvia, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Gray-sama … est mort !

Les pupilles d'Erza se rétractèrent, elle venait d'entendre l'impossible.

\- Non … Mais … Comment ?

Juvia renifla.

\- Il est mort en essayant de sauver une poule dans un puits …

Erza se demanda si ce n'était pas une farce.

\- Ah … Fut sa seule réaction.

\- En essayant de le sauver, seule la poule a survécu …

Juvia remit ses mains sur ses yeux, pleurant toujours encore avec Erza qui essaya de la résonner en lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

 **Marion** : Ça me rappelle quelque chose …

 **Luky** : Il aura au moins rejoint tous ses êtres chers qui sont tous morts pour le sauver... Et quand ils le verront la avec eux, ils se rendront compte qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour que du fan-services !

 **Marion** : Tu vas te mettre beaucoup de fan à dos.

* * *

Cette fanfiction a nécessité environ 8 ans d'écriture et 18 nuits blanches. Rassurez vous, aucun poulet n'a été blesser durant la fanfiction ! Ils étaient déjà mort et là ils cuisent dans mon four. Cependant, il y a eu plus de 36 libellules qui sont mortes, elles se sont vautrés à ma vitre … J'ai du les enterrer dans le jardin … J'ai pas de jardin, alors je les ai offert à ma prof d'infographie dans un chocolat, vous avez vu ya pas Happy dans ma fic, comme quoi tout lem onde s'en fout.

Si vous avez réellement lu cette histoire, veuillez écrire « Slip de bain » en début de commentaire.


End file.
